


Your gay thoughts /Voltron Only/

by somer04



Series: Your Gay Thoughts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somer04/pseuds/somer04
Summary: Thank your https://purplereignss.tumblr.com/ for letting me post this!!!If you want to find me i use #voltron or #hetalia or #somer04gaythoughts and if you think its me sat Turtles are very cool!





	1. Matthew Holt and Your Gay thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank your https://purplereignss.tumblr.com/ for letting me post this!!!
> 
> If you want to find me i use #voltron or #hetalia or #somer04gaythoughts and if you think its me sat Turtles are very cool!

**This is a conversation between Matthew Holt and Your Gay thoughts.**

**~**

 

 

_**Matthew Holt: No...** _

**Your Gay thoughts: yes**

**Your Gay thoughts: I'm your gay thought!**

_**Matthew Holt: I don't have time for you right now.** _

**Your Gay thoughts: think about Shiro**

**Your Gay thoughts: walking in**

_**Matthew Holt: No thanks, really. I can't think about him.** _

**Your Gay thoughts: walking over and kiss you**

_**Matthew Holt:.. That wouldn't happen.** _

_**Matthew Holt: My legs would turn to jelly if it did.** _

**Your Gay thoughts: Only your leg would be jelly tho**

_**Matthew Holt: I know... Yeah, you're right.** _

**Your Gay thoughts: What if he takes off your shirt?**

**Your Gay thoughts: or Him taking his shirt off?**

_**Matthew Holt: Ah.. something like that wouldn't happen.** _

**Your Gay thoughts: Know he is kiss your neck**

_**Matthew Holt: Christ...** _

_**Matthew Holt: And if he took his own shirt off, what would be expected to do?** _

**Your Gay thoughts: Do i have to say what? Can you just let your Fantasy happen without questioning it please?**

_**Matthew Holt: It's just who I am! Sorry** _

**Your Gay thoughts: Okay as I was saying**

**Your Gay thoughts: He kiss down to your pant, taking off your pants**

_**Matthew Holt: Christ... he'd probably be really gentle and slow while doing it..** _

**Your Gay thoughts: yes his**

**Your Gay thoughts: He's take off your pant and is kiss your exposed skin lighly.**

_**Matthew Holt:.. Wow.** _

**Your Gay thoughts: He's kiss up to your dick and is move so slow, Its driving you insane.**

_**Matthew Holt: He would tease like that..** _

**Your Gay thoughts: Went he get to your dick he's kissing it just as slowly as before.**

_**Matthew Holt: I'd be squirming a whole lot.** _

**Your Gay thoughts: he's playing with the tip, licking, kissing, touching....**

_**Matthew Holt: God... And I'd tell him to stop teasing me, hoping he'd go on.** _

**Your Gay thoughts: Finely Shiro put is mouth on your dick and start sucking**

_**Matthew Holt: Shiro.. with his mouth around my — oh my god.** _

**Your Gay thoughts: Shiro is going a little bit faster know suck and is trying his best to please Matt "Matt is this good?" Shiro said with Your dick in hi mouth**

 

 

_**Matthew Holt: I'd nod and try to say something, but it's only come out as moans** _

**Your Gay thoughts: Shiro is going fast know.**

 

_**Matthew Holt: Sooner or later I'd cum in his mouth, moaning his name as I rode out my orgasm.** _

**Your Gay thoughts: Shiro swallow its and says "Lets cuddle"**

_** And some outtake: ** _

_**//Matthew Holt: // I really have to sleep so we're gonna have to wrap this up soon!** _

_**Your Gay thoughts: //okay** _

_**Your Gay thoughts: //aka matt should cum now/** _

  
__  
**Your Gay thoughts: //We could end it her**  
  
  


_**Matthew Holt: // sure!** _

_**Matthew Holt: // gn! //** _


	2. This is a conversation between Child! Lance McClain and Your Gay thoughts

_****This is a conversation between Child! Lance McClain and yourself, Your Gay though** ** _

**Your Gay thoughts:  Hello Little one**

**Child! Lance McClain :  Are you in my head?**

**Your Gay thoughts:  um,,, because I'm your thoughts....**

**Child! Lance McClain :  Oh, okay. Hello, thoughts!**

**Your Gay thoughts:  Well Im your gay thought...**

**Child! Lance McClain :  Oh. What does that mean?**

**Your Gay thoughts:  Gay mean Said person likes likes men,**

**Child! Lance McClain :  Oh! Like how I like Keith?**

**Your Gay thoughts:  Yes! That why I'm here!**

**Child! Lance McClain :  That makes sense.**

**Your Gay thoughts:  yep!**

**Child! Lance McClain :  Yeah!**

**Your Gay thoughts:  You should ask Keith if he want to have a sleepover?**

**Child! Lance McClain :  Yeah! That's a great idea!**

**Your Gay thoughts:  You could watch netflix and eat popcorn!**

**Child! Lance McClain :  Yeah, we could... what did my sister call it... Netflix and chill!**

**Your Gay thoughts:  NO! NO! You are too young for that!!!**

**Child! Lance McClain :  What do you mean?**

**Your Gay thoughts:  Nothing......**

**Child! Lance McClain :  I just wanted to watch a movie and relax!**

**Your Gay thoughts:  yea... that what i mean... nothing dirty**

**Child! Lance McClain :  Dirty? What does anything have to do with dirt?**

**Your Gay thoughts:  Why do you ask some many questions?!?!**

**Child! Lance McClain :  I'm curious! Mommy says that it is good for a kindergartener to be curious!**

**Your Gay thoughts:  Lance, Baby i will tell you what Netflix and chill is when you are older.**

**Child! Lance McClain :  Oh, okay. *pause* I'm older! Tell me!**

**Your Gay thoughts:  What?**

**Child! Lance McClain :  Tell me what Nexflix and Chill means!**

**Your Gay thoughts:  *Lying* Eating Popcorn and watching a PG movie with your Boyfriend i meant Boy Friend.**

**Child! Lance McClain :  Okay! I'm gonna go ask Keith to Netflix and Chill!**

**Your Gay thoughts:  Okay!**

**Your Gay thoughts:  Wait!!!**

**Child! Lance McClain :  Wait what?**

**Your Gay thoughts:  Dont Do that, Ask him "Do you want to have a sleepover?"**

**Child! Lance McClain :  Okay!**

**Your Gay thoughts:  //Can i post this rp on my AO3 finfic Your Gay thoughts /Voltron only/**

**Child! Lance McClain :  ((Yeah))**

**Your Gay thoughts:  //Can i have a your AO3 or Tumblr so i can cred you???**

**Child! Lance McClain :  ((Don't have any, I don't need credit))**

**Your Gay thoughts:  ((I need to bc i would feel bad so can i credit your somewhere?))**

**Child! Lance McClain :  ((Uhh, I don't have any social media, just say Lillian I guess))**

**Your Gay thoughts:  ((okay Thank you!!! nd have fun rping!!))**

**Child! Lance McClain :  ((Yeah, bye!!))**

**Your Gay thoughts:  ((bye!))**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your Gay thoughts: //Can i post this rp on my AO3 finfic Your Gay thoughts /Voltron only/  
> Child! Lance McClain : ((Yeah))  
> Your Gay thoughts: //Can i have a your AO3 or Tumblr so i can cred you???  
> Child! Lance McClain : ((Don't have any, I don't need credit))  
> Your Gay thoughts: ((I need to bc i would feel bad so can i credit your somewhere?))  
> Child! Lance McClain : ((Uhh, I don't have any social media, just say Lillian I guess))  
> Your Gay thoughts: ((okay Thank you!!! nd have fun rping!!))  
> Child! Lance McClain : ((Yeah, bye!!))  
> Your Gay thoughts: ((bye!))  
> ~   
> yes i have typo but i cant edit it so sorry


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is a conversation between Keith KoGAYne and Your Gay thoughts**_.

Your Gay thoughts: Hello Im your gay thoughts 

Keith KoGAYne: Of course my gay thought she come now that I'm getting over Lance

Your Gay thoughts: Keith Baby Keith 

KoGAYne: seriously though why now?

 

Your Gay thoughts: Because i can

Keith KoGAYne: I went on that stupid mission with the blades to get rid of my feelings but here we are.

Your Gay thoughts: Think of Lance walking into the blades place and saying 'Keith i love please come back to voltron'

Keith KoGAYne: That would be... amazing, but he doesn't love me. He hates me and thinks there's some stupid rivalry

Your Gay thoughts: Welp is he

Your Gay thoughts: He's a crying mess at your feet

Keith KoGAYne: Oh quiznak uh... 'I love you too lance' I hug him tight

Your Gay thoughts: "Please come back, I , WE miss you" He's getting up

Keith KoGAYne: "I miss you guys too, but I can't leave in the middle of a mission... I'm sorry" quiznak why must my life be like this

Your Gay thoughts: "Keith" He's crying into your shirt "Please come back! i miss you!"

Keith KoGAYne: Crap I'm crying now "I miss you too... I-I... you know what fine." I lightly hug him

Your Gay thoughts: "When we get back we can go to my bed and do stuff. We will be the only one home" He winks and takes him to loin

Keith KoGAYne: Oh my god did he just.. " uh.. okay that sounds great" I follow him to his lion

Your Gay thoughts: "Ladies first"

Keith KoGAYne: "Shut your quiznak cargo pilot" I snicker a little bit

Your Gay thoughts: "We dont have room for two people.... you can sit in my lap if you want?" He's said in a more commanding tone

Keith KoGAYne: Oh my.. uh "uh.. okay?" I sit oh his lap a little awkwardly, but comfortably enough for him to be able to see and steer

Your Gay thoughts: You and Lance land What are you going to do?

Keith KoGAYne: I have no idea. I think I'll just follow him that seems like a pretty safe bet.

Your Gay thoughts: "Do you still want to...." He looks down before saying the last word

Keith KoGAYne: Quiznak uh.. should I say yes? Yeah I have been dreaming about this for ever "Yeah that sounds amazing" I tried to sound flirty but I think I failed.

Your Gay thoughts: "Come on lets go" He walks you to you room

Keith KoGAYne: I gladly follow him while my face is as red as his lion.

Your Gay thoughts: "Sorry I'ld Been sleeping in here but its still your"

Keith KoGAYne: That is the most adorable thing ever "That's fine, i mean now that I'm back we can share it. If you want?"

Your Gay thoughts: "I would love that... Can we cuddle?" Lance missed you so much

Keith KoGAYne: "Yeah of course we can, you know I really missed you while I was gone. I watched your proformances though.. lover boy" I said as I got comfortable on the bed

Your Gay thoughts: Lance took this pant then go into bed

Keith KoGAYne: I awkwardly wrapped an arm around Lance as he got into bed and leaned my head on his shoulder

Your Gay thoughts: "I miss you'

Keith KoGAYne: "I know I missed you too but I'm here now."

Your Gay thoughts: "Yea" Lance kissed his forhead

Keith KoGAYne: "I love you Lance"

Your Gay thoughts: 'I Love you too"

Your Gay thoughts: ((Can i post this on AO3 bc i have book call Your gay thought /voltron only/

Keith KoGAYne: ((Go ahead))

Your Gay thoughts: (( Where can i credit you @?))

Keith KoGAYne: ((I don't have an AO3 but I have Wattpad the_fallen_demon1987 will that work?))

Your Gay thoughts: ((Yea im planning posting then on Wattpad too))

Your Gay thoughts: ((Thank you have a good bad!! <3)

Keith KoGAYne: ((You too))


	4. KLANCE?!?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith with His gay thoughts  
> and i know 2 klance in a row? not sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its was 3m when i did this roleplay and im not sorry

Your Gay thoughts: Hello Im your gay thoughts 

_Keith Kogane: Oh no _

Your Gay thoughts: What?

_Keith Kogane: Why must I have gay thoughts just when I'm starting to be good friends with people_

Your Gay thoughts: Because i can come at anytime but Tell me about Lance

_Keith Kogane: He's annoying with his stupid smirk and amazing talents I hate him, but love him_.

Your Gay thoughts: So what if Lance walked into your room and ask to cuddle?

Your Gay thoughts: Welp He is

_Keith Kogane: I mean I would obviously say yes, but who would say no? Wait what_

Your Gay thoughts: He's in your bed

_Keith Kogane: Ahhhhh!! I've never done this before okay I'll try. *put arm awkward around Lance but he just looks like he's trying to strangle him*_

Your Gay thoughts: KIETH DONT KILL HIM

_Keith Kogane: I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO AHHHHH_

Your Gay thoughts: Put you arm around this waist

_Keith Kogane: Okay I can make this better *moves arm and puts around his waist* okay I think I fixed it_

_Keith Kogane: What do I do now he's just kind of sitting there laying on me_

Your Gay thoughts: That the point

Your Gay thoughts: He move over so he can see your face "Keith i really like you' then he go in for a kiss

_Keith Kogane: *his face goes red and he leans in and tries to kiss back*_

Your Gay thoughts: Keith put your hand on this back

Your Gay thoughts: DONT TELL HIM FALL OFF

_Keith Kogane: okay okay I can do this *slips hand around To Lances back* okay this is going kind of okay what if someone walks in though??_

Your Gay thoughts: And?

Your Gay thoughts: Lance and you both fall off the bed, Lance is laughing

_Keith Kogane: Oh of course he's laughing might as well go along *chuckles a little bit then kisses Lance on the cheek quickly*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your Gay thoughts: ((Hay can i post this on AO3 i have a 'book' called Your Gay thought /voltron only? and we can count too ig you want))  
> Your Gay thoughts: *continue  
> Keith Kogane: (Go ahead and post it and I'm gonna go it was fun tho)  
> Your Gay thoughts: ((okay where can i have cred?))  
> Keith Kogane: (I don't need any creed I just did this for fun but I gtg bye)


End file.
